


A universe in a kiss

by Itineri



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itineri/pseuds/Itineri
Summary: This is open to interpretation.It could be any characters.I wrote it with the second character being male because it is based on an odd non-Stargate dream I had.if the dream had been with the 2nd character as female I'd have written it that way. I mean no slight to Lesbian readers.Feel free to interpret it any way you like.





	A universe in a kiss

He rubbed my nose with his finger tip. A soft smile drifted across his face. A mischievous glint lit his eyes. I closed my eyes as the briefest sensation fired at coldness that had been growing since we last saw each other. We had been separated by too much work, too much distance lately. “We are in the gate room, not the time or the place” My brain interrupt.

“But I ache for him” my heart replied. “A real, palatable pain. An emptiness that needs answering.”

I felt a hand on the side of my head. My eyes open in time to see the other hand rising to my head. I look up at him, my lips parting. He gently pulls me closer.

The bottom lips a-line. The warmth of that contact begins to radiate through the cold darkness of my being.

The top lips meet and the slow gently pressure chases the chilling bleakness that had settled on my soul these past weeks.

All I hear through his palms is the beating of his heart. Or is it mine? I don’t know. I don’t care. His lips move so slowly on mine.

My universe narrows down to the existence of our lips. The moving pressure becomes a supernova in our now shared universe, a sole light in the darkness.

The new sensation of his tongue along my lip causes me to open my mouth a bit more. The tip of his tongue strokes my own, an invitation to dance.

Our universe grows larger fueled by this brilliant supernova. I can feel my hands on his back pulling him closer. Feel the warmth of him along the length of my being.

Our tongues dance to the music I hear, we hear: The beating of our hearts.

The pleasure of his lips on mine seem to take my breath away. I tilt my head a bit. I can breathe through my nose so I don’t have to stop the light, the heat of him in my existence. The scent of him fills my nose: the shampoo he used a few days before barely notable above the sweat from his labors. The masculine scents spread the energy of the supernova igniting a furnace inside me now.

The tip of his tongue caresses under mine now, penetrating me with the unexpected passion that is the reality of our lives now. To the music of our hearts a moan of mine is added reflecting the radiance of the moment. One he answers with a deeper tone adding to the cacophony of our universe.

My breath quickens. I don’t want this moment to end. "This has to stop now" Says the logical part of my brain that has yet to surrender to the pure lust the majority of my being has already succumbed. “How could this moment stop?” they argue. “This is all we are in the entirety of existence.”

The vision fades as consciousness rises. A tear springs to my eye as my sleep befuddled brain struggles to wake. It was a dream cruel and intangible. The cold dread starts to invade my being ever so slowly.

Movement that is not mine causes adrenaline to surge bringing my awareness to focus. I turn to see his silhouette against the small harsh light of a smart phone. The encroaching freeze stops its advancement.

“Good, you are awake now. Seems we were the gossip topic at base.” A lazy easiness colors his voice making the words not as scary as they would otherwise be.

“Is that a problem?” My dry voice cracks. My tongues glides across parched lips.

He reaches away bring forth a glass of water. The glass is put into my hand after I sit up. I swallow it mechanically, unable to do anything else. Our new universe seems to teeter on the skin of a soap bubble.

“Never” The one word releases the constricted band that had been strangling me.

The kiss had happened. The dream of so many isolated nights was made manifest earlier this day.

Our universe solidified now never ceding to the entropy of icy loneliness.

 


End file.
